You know its love when: Sailor Moon drabbles
by Starlight99
Summary: Drabbles for the Usagi and Mamoru A love Like No Other live journal drabble challenge.
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All themes are brought from the livejournal community "Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other."**

**Chocolate**

**(Words: 775)**

"What are you doing?" Darien asked leaning over Serena's shoulder to glance at the piece of paper she was scribbling away at. Serena shrieked in surprise and nearly fell off her stool.

"Idiot! Don't scare me like that?!" She shouted clutching her heart. Darien only chuckled in response, settling himself down in the stool next to hers while ignoring her heated glare.

"Hey Darien," Andrew walked over to join them from behind the counter. "The usual?"

"Of course," Serena crossed her arms still scowling at the older teen. "Heaven forbid the jerk drink anything other than black coffee."

Darien just rolled his eyes. "Not everyone likes to inhale pounds of sugar like you do, Meatball head."

"Please, you two, not today," begged Andrew as he brought over Darien's coffee.

"Sorry Andrew." Abashed Serena returned to her writing. For a few moments there was silence except for the scratching of Serena's pen and the occasional noise made by Darien as he sipped his coffee.

Finally unable to hold back his curiosity he turned back to Serena. "Seriously, Meatball head, what are you working on, cause I doubt its homework." Smirking he sipped his coffee as the golden haired girl shot daggers at him.

"For your information, I am doing homework!" Serena snapped. Darien raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Growling she picked up the paper and shoved it in his face. "See!"

"'Pick one person you know and write an in-depth analysis of what type of chocolate you think they represent and why.'" Darien managed to read aloud before the paper was snatched away. Blinking he turned to stare at Serena who squirmed under his gaze.

"It's our monthly challenge for February." At Darien's blank look she clarified, "Ms. Haruna assigns us a prompt every month for our English class. After she grades them we get to vote on the ones we like the best as a class. The winner gets a prize."

"So you decided to write about me…" Darien smirked devilishly as Serena turned a bright shade of red. "Really Meatball head, I'm flattered."

Breaking out into a fit of coughing she refused to meet his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, Jerk. You were just the easiest one to do."

"Oh…" Before Darien could continue Andrew who had joined them spoke up.

"So what type of chocolate did you decide Darien was?" he asked as he started to wipe the counter clean. Darien also turned curious eyes towards the flustered girl.

"Well you see…um I mean…" Blushing even harder if possible she mumbled her reply.

"Sorry Meatball head. I didn't quite catch that. Mind repeating what you said a little louder." Darien mocked, cupping his right ear and tilting it towards her as if to hear her better.

Angry and defensive now she shouted "I said dark chocolate!"

"Ouch! Geez Meatball head not that loud," Darien winced as he rubbed his ears before Serena's words finally registered.

Andrew just ignored him and asked in surprise, "Why dark chocolate?"

Serena spluttered and started stammering. "Because…because…well come on." She gestured towards Darien. "Everything about him just screams dark. His coffee, his looks, his personality…especially his personality," she grumbled.

Darien began chuckling. "Most girls find my personality quite charming Meatball head." Before Serena could retort he smirked. "Besides I thought girls found guys with dark personalities sexy," he winked.

That shut her up real fast. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish she just spluttered incoherently for a few seconds her face burning. Darien started chuckling again and Andrew just shot him an amused look before walking away to help some customers.

Still spluttering it took Serena a few seconds before she realized that Darien had stolen her paper and was reading it. With a piercing wail she jumped up and snatched it out of his hands and hid it behind her back. Darien just laughed before standing and stretching.

Tossing some change onto the counter to pay for his coffee, he suddenly leaned over and brushed a kiss against Serena's cheek. "You're quite sweet and addicting yourself," he whispered into her ear.

Sauntering towards the sliding doors of the arcade he called out, "See ya, Meatball head," leaving a blushing but smiling Serena behind.

************************************************************************

Serena Tsuknio  
February 2009

Pick one person you know and write an in-depth analysis of what type of chocolate you think they represent and why.

After much thought I decided to do my analysis on Darien Shields. I have known him for a year now and think he is very much like dark chocolate. Bitter at first but sweet and addicting after you get to know him...

************************************************************************

A/N: Please tell me what you think as this is my first fanfic.


	2. Confessions

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Jyranda for being the first one to review my story and making my day. Thank you!

**Confessions**

**(Words: 369)**

"He loves me…" A dark red petal floated gently to the ground. "He loves me not." Another joined the same the fate as the first. "He loves me…" sang the lovely girl plucking off another petal and tossing it into the wind. "He loves me not," she continued mournfully. "He lov-"

"You know that doesn't work, right? I mean how accurate is a flower going to be." Darien stole what was left of the rose from Serena's fingers and plopped down next to her on the grass.

"Hey! Give that back!" Serena shoved at the laughing man next to her and tried to reach for the flower as he held it as far from her as possible. "Come on, you jerk, give it back!" Darien only moved the rose further from her grasp.

"So who's the luck guy? Or is it me?" Darien teased shifting suddenly so that Serena fell onto his lap.

Blushing furiously she once more tried to make a grab for the flower but was startled as Darien suddenly wrapped his arms around her bringing the rose in front of them both. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered into her ears.

"I…I…uh…" Flushed Serena just stared at the rose being held in front of her.

"So where were you?" He took her hands and gently wrapped them around the stem. "Ah, yes…He loves you…" Darien nuzzled the back of her neck as he pulled a petal loose and let it drift to the ground. "He loves you not." Feeling Serena stiffening in his arms he tightened his hold on her and pulled another petal loose. "He loves you…" Serena relaxed letting out the breath she'd been holding, and continued to watch with rapt attention as Darien pulled petal after petal repeating the rhyme.

"…He loves you not." Darien finished calmly pulling the last petal loose. Serena felt herself freezing and stared with a detached feeling as the red petal fluttered to the ground. The petal less stem dropped from her suddenly numb fingers.

"Thank God." Darien sighed pulling her closer and burying his face into her hair. "It would have been seriously degrading if even a flower could tell how I felt about you."


	3. Kiss

**Kiss  
(Words 652)**

"Hah! I win! Who's the master now!" Serena danced around her younger brother giggling maddeningly at the scowling young boy.

"So you beat me at Sailor V. Big deal. I always win when we play on the x-box." Serena refused to be baited and continued to dance about in victory. "Stop gloating and let's eat. I'm hungry." With that Sammy spun around and began stalking towards the counter.

"Hey, wait for me!" Serena shouted and dashed forward to join him at the counter.

Andrew walked over upon noticing them with a smile. "Hey, you two. Done playing?"

"Yup. And guess who's a sore loser." Serena turned taunting eyes towards Sammy.

"Am not!" Glaring at his sister he snapped, "Can we just order already?" Laughing at their bickering Andrew took down their orders of milkshakes and burgers and told them he'd be back with them in a minute.

"You're such a meatball head!" Sammy stomped his foot crossing his arms at the same time.

"Am not!!" Serena shouted angrily, cursing Raye in her head for introducing a new nick name to her brother's never ending supply of insults for her. "You take that back!"

"Why should I? Meatball head," he taunted.

"Take that back or else!" Serena hissed quietly eyes flashing hands on hips and full blown glare in place.

And as only a younger brother could, Sammy ignored all signs of danger and smirking asked, "Or else what?"

Blinking Serena paused. _Or else what? What could she do that would make him stop using that cursed name._ Sammy thinking he had won by now was smirking triumphantly and was just about to grab his food from Andrew when he noticed the glint in his older sister's eyes. Gulping he backed up slightly. He knew that look and it never bode well for him. "Meatball Head…?"

Smiling dangerously she took a threatening step towards the suddenly worried Sammy. "Call me that one more time and…I'll kiss you!" That said she took a couple more stalking steps towards her now horrified brother.

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped instantly backing into the counter.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Smirking she reached past him to grab her food.

Sammy not wanting her to think she had won decided to tempt fate and replied, "No, I don't think you will." Then pausing for affect he drawled, "Meatball head." Serena let out a shriek and forgetting her food charged after her panicked brother.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Help! Crazy sister on the loose! Somebody save me!!!"

"Hah! Got you!" Sammy let out a wail as Serena tackled him. Squirming he tried to escape but was unable to stop Serena from giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck, yuck!" He cried finally freeing himself from his sister's hold and trying to rub his face clean. "Eugh, sister germs!"

Serena was already heading back to the counter for her milkshake and burger. "Serves you right," she gloated.

"Could you try to keep it down, Meatball head? Some people are trying to study." Serena turned to see Darien sitting in a booth a text book open in front of him watching her and her brother with an amused look.

"Don't call me that! My name is Serena. SE-RE-NA!" She shouted angrily. Darien only chuckled in Response.

"Yes Meatball head. I'm quite aware of how to pronounce your name. Meat-ball-head." Serena snarled and grabbed her food from the counter heading towards another booth.

Sammy who had been watching the exchange suddenly turned towards his sister. "What, you're not gonna threaten to kiss him if he doesn't stop too? How's that fair!"

Darien choked on his coffee. Serena dropped her milk shake. "What?" Sammy asked wondering why the two were suddenly so red.


	4. Same old song and dance

**Same Old Song and Dance  
****(Words: 394)**

Serena leaned against her front door panting for breath, bags of groceries hanging limply from her hands. Pushing open the door she made her way towards the kitchen where she could hear the voices of Molly and her mother. Eager to start their girl's fun day, Serena picked up her pace.

"-Drove me crazy!" Serena heard her mother exclaim. "It always felt as if I would burst from all these emotions whenever he was around. Half the time I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Whenever he opened his mouth I just wanted to scream. And then other times I wished I could stand there and listen to him forever." Serena paused in the doorway and stared at her mother wide eyed as she chopped carrots at the counter. Molly sat across from her on a stool eating a cookie and listening with an amused expression her face.

Mrs. Tsukino shook her head in exasperation. "Oh, Molly, he used to make me so confused," she laughed. "Staying away from him was an impossibility even when I tried. Somehow he'd end up everywhere I was to the point where I even accused him of stalking me once. But then if I didn't see him all day I'd feel as if it had been a bad day." By now she had stopped chopping and was staring off into the distance with a far off look of bemusement.

"Exactly!" Molly and Mrs. Tsukino turned around at Serena's shout. "Finally someone who understands how I feel," she cried throwing herself at her mother and hugging her from behind.

"Umm…Serena-" Molly started.

"Ooh, thank goodness. I thought I was crazy for feeling this way!" Serena interrupted.

"But-" Once more Molly was cut off.

"That jerk, Darien, makes me feel just like that only a thousand times worse," Serena grumbled.

Molly's mouth dropped open. "Really?" she asked gleefully her lips forming a sly smirk.

Serena nodded and hummed in the affirmative before letting her mother go and moving to her side. "What did you do to make everything alright, Mama?" Serena turned eager eyes towards her mother.

Mrs. Tsukino reached out a hand and gently tucked a wisp of Serena's hair behind her ear. With a loving smile towards her daughter she resumed her chopping. "I married him."

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Please Review. I would really like to know if these drabbles are any good.


	5. Liar

**Liar  
****(Words: 239)**

Serena stormed into her room angrily grumbling about stupid jerks with egos the size of Canada! Dropping her book bag on the floor she flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Just cause he's older…who does he think he is?" she snarled. Flipping over she punched her pillow before burying her face in it. When after a few minutes she still couldn't calm down she jumped up and moved over to sit at her desk.

_Maybe writing down why he makes me so mad will help calm me down. _With that thought she pulled a piece of paper towards her and began making a list.

**I HATE DARIEN!  
**Laugher is something he only does at my expense.  
Overall fashion sense sucks.  
Very mature everyone calls him. Yeah right!  
Ego so large it's a wonder he can fit through doors.  
Dangerous to be around if you're in a hurry.  
A cruel guy altogether.  
Rudest personality I've ever seen.  
Insensitive with a capitol "I".  
Everything about him screams arrogant.  
Nasty sense of humor.

Pleased Serena glanced over her list, already feeling better. Placing it face up on her desk she stretched out her arms, and once more glanced at the list. A horrified gasp escaped her lips before she snatched it up and tore it into pieces. Moaning she slammed her head onto her desk and grumbled, "Whoever said that making a list helps should be shot!"

**********************************************************************************************************

A/N: For those who didn't get why Serena suddenly tore up her list read the first letters of each line of her list.  
Also don't forget to review! Also if anyone has ideas on future drabbles any advice will be welcome.  
I'll even dedicate that particular chapter to you! Thanks!


	6. Mail

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's been reading my drabbles and enjoying them!**

**Mail**

**(Words: 545)**

Raye, Amy and Lita looked up as Serena skipped excitedly into the Arcade with a letter clutched possessively in her hands. "Hey, Serena! What's got you so happy?" Amy asked as the bubbly girl slid in next to her in the booth.

"I just got a letter from the handsomest guy in the world!" Serena responded excitedly waving the letter in the air for emphasis.

Raye raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Before she could say anything Darien who was sitting on a nearby stool sipping coffee spoke up. "Yeah right, Meatball Head. Or did one of your crushes write to finally ask you to stop stalking them before they file for a restraining order."

Serena gasped in rage before grabbing Amy's straw and flinging it at the smirking young man much to the dismay of her friend. "Drop dead, you Jerk!"

"So who's this handsome guy that's written to you, hmm?" Lita distracted her friend before a full blown argument could start between the two rivals.

"You sure this guy is the handsomest in the world?" Raye questioned with a smirk. "I was under the impression you thought that Tuxedo Mask held that position." Behind her Darien appeared to sit up straighter a smug expression on his face. "And I doubt he'd be writing to you." And with that Darien's smug look was instantly replaced with an annoyed scowl.

Serena only huffed in annoyance at Raye's comments. "Tuxedo Mask is one of the handsomest guys ever, but he still doesn't hold the number one spot. Only one person will ever hold that spot even when he's old and grey!" With that she once more held up the letter to help make her point. Off to the side Darien's left eye began to twitch.

"What?!" Lita gasped. "You mean to tell us you've been hiding a hot guy from the rest of us! What kind of friend are you?" Lita leaned forwards towards Serena slamming her hands down onto the table. "Spill!" Amy and Raye turned interested eyes towards their blonde haired friend. Darien too leaned towards them scowl firmly in place.

"Spill what?" Andrew asked as he placed drinks in front of the girls.

"We're waiting to hear who this mystery guy is that Serena believes is the hottest guy on the planet." Raye responded as she leaned over to take a sip of her soda.

"I didn't say hottest," Serena whined. "I said handsomest." Off to the side Darien twitched.

Andrew started to laugh. "Oh, is that all?"

The girls minus Serena who was pouting turned curious eyes towards the Arcade manager. "What do you mean, 'that's all'"

Andrew let out another chuckle. "I just mean that you shouldn't listen to Serena when it comes to discussing who the best guy in the world is." He gave the still pouting girl an affectionate smile. "She's pretty biased in her opinion. No one will ever be more handsome or perfect in her eyes than her older cousin brother, Eric."

"Cousin…"

"Brother…"

The three girls turned incredulous faces towards Serena who was happily showing her letter to the older boy. _Crash!_ Five sets of eyes swiveled around to stare in shock at the dazed black haired young man lying in a disheveled heap on the floor.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Red String of Destiny

**Red String of Destiny  
****(Words: 689)**

"Hey, guys! Wait till you hear this!" Lita jogged over to join Amy, Raye, and Serena who had been waiting for her in the park.

"Hi, Lita. What's got you so excited?" Serena linked her arms through Lita's and the four girls began walking towards the ice cream stand.

"My neighbor was telling me about this ritual she did back when she was our age that let her see her husband in a dream." Lita explained excitedly.

"Yeah?" Raye looked over at her taller friend with interest as the girls came to a stop in front of the ice cream stand. "Does it work?"

"Sure does! Oh, I'd like a strawberry cone." Lita ordered and waited while the other girls ordered their cones as well. Licking their cones the girls started wandering down one of the many paths through the park. "Mrs. K told me that she dreamed of Mr. K and she'd only met him once in passing before that."

"Wow! I want to try," Serena exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"It sounds very interesting," Amy agreed with a smile.

"Count me in." Raye flipped her hair over her shoulder and flounced over to sit down on a bench. The other girls joined her. "So what do we have to do exactly?"

"Well according to Mrs. K, we have to pick nine different flowers on a Midsummer Day and make a bouquet out of them. That night we have to sleep with them under our pillow. If we do all that then we'll have a dream where we encounter our future husband in some way." Lita leaned back against the bench with her eyes closed a content smile on her face. "I wonder what my future husband will look like?"

"Well we'll soon find out because today is Midsummer Day." The girls turned wide eyes towards Amy.

"Today! Are you serious?!" Serena jumped up off the bench. "What are we sitting here for then? We have a bouquet to pick. How many flowers did you say again, Lita?"

The other girls stood up as well. "Nine but there's one more thing. We can't talk to anyone or say anything once we start picking the flowers or it won't work."

Ray just shook her head. "In that case we should pick them separately so that we won't be tempted to talk." The other girls all nodded in agreement. "We can meet at the temple tomorrow morning then to find out if it worked." With that the four girls split up and went looking for flowers in different directions.

*************************************************************************************************************

The girls minus Serena were sitting in Raye's room waiting impatiently for the absent girl. "Where is-?!"

"I'm here!" Serena barged into the room out of breath and collapsed on top of Raye's bed.

"Finally! Now we can start." Raye made herself more comfortable. "Well who wants to start? Everyone did dream of someone, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes."

"Not really," a soft voice stated. The girls turned around in surprise to stare at Serena's dejected form.

"What do you mean 'not really,'" Ray demanded. "It worked for all of us. Did you mess up the ritual somehow, Meatball head?"

"No! It's all that jerk, Darien's fault!" Serena snapped.

"How is it Darien's fault you didn't see anyone, Serena?" Amy stared in pure confusion at the fuming blond.

"He-he invaded my dream!" Serena shouted.

The other three girls just started at their crazy friend with wide eyes. "Invaded your dream," Lita choked out.

"Yes! Somehow he stole into my dream and had the nerve to call me Meatball head in MY dream. Then we started arguing and he got me so mad that I woke up." Here Serena's shoulders slumped in defeat. "That's when I realized I had been so busy fighting with that jerk that I forgot to look around for my future husband. Now I'm going to have to wait until next year to try again…" Serena trailed off with a whine. Only then did she realize how quite it had gotten. "What?" she asked in confusion at the stunned looks of disbelief on the faces of her friends.


	8. Blue Eyes

**Blue Eyes  
****(Words: 661)**

I hate him.

Raye just rolls her eyes and tells me to leave the "poor guy" alone..."Poor guy"...*_snort_*...Yeah right!

Amy and Lita just shake their heads and pat me on the shoulder consolingly...after they tell me to get a life…And these girls are suppose to be my friends!

And Andrew, he actually went so far as to lecture me! Lecture me! Telling me that Darien wasn't so bad and could be a great guy if I would just give him a chance! "A great guy" and that Idiot! In some alternate universe maybe…

That…that horrible man has done nothing but make my life miserable since he entered it! And so of course I do everything in my power to make him pay for it. His charming attitude towards everyone else is just an act! They should heed my warnings!

And so for now I have to hate him on my own.

First of all, I hate that arrogant strut of his...Walking, no strutting around like he owns the world. And so of course I have to make sure he trips...Serves him right! But of course he can't even trip properly, has to pull me down with him...

Hate the way his arms wrap around me, stopping me from hitting the floor and taking the brunt of the fall...Idiot!

And I hate the way his arms tighten around me...almost protectively...like I need any protecting! Stupid! How dare he continue to hold me...and then have the nerve to ask me-ME if I'm comfortable where I am since obviously I don't have any plans of getting off of him! Can you believe that?! The nerve of the man! Look who's holding who! And why on Earth would I want to stay in his arms...that's the last place on Earth I'd like to be!

And I hate that stupid smirk of his...the one that causes my stomach to do flips...in pure annoyance and anger of course. Why else would it turn and twist like it does? Because there's nothing attractive about that smirk that he gives me while arrogantly asking if his arms are the last place I want to be then why I still haven't moved away yet. Stupid! Stupid! ...*_smirk_*... but he glares when I point out that he hasn't let go of me yet either!

I hate that it suddenly seems colder as soon as he lets go and I roll off of him and stand up... stupid weatherman predicting the weather was going to be in the high 80s. If that's the case why am I so cold?!

Hate that awful tousled hair of his! What is wrong with him? Doesn't he know how to brush it properly! It has to be illegal for someone like him to have his hair all windswept like that. It's too distracting and then he wonders why no one can focus! Idiot! It's his fault!

Hate it when he calls me Meatball Head. He has no right to call me that; no right to make those three syllables sound so…so-I don't know! He just shouldn't call me Meatball Head is all. Safer-I mean more proper to stick with Serena! Cause that's who I am!

Hate his eyes the most. The way they look at me as if they can see right through me…Not that I'm afraid…on the contrary I do like to think that he may be a bit afraid of me...*_looks smug_*... But they're still unnerving, his eyes…a deep blue color that have the ability to trap me-anyone within them. That's how he gets away with everything obviously! Ensnares everyone with his eyes until they forget what a jerk he really is!

But most of all I hate when he turns around and walks away…Hate it cause obviously he's dismissed me or decided to ignore me cause I'm just not worth it...Who does he think he is! Dismissing me! Ignoring me! No one ignores me! Idiot! Just wait till next time!

Seriously, I hate him.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in so long. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and please continue to post your comments. I love reading all of your kind reviews. And if any of you have ideas for drabbles I am open to any suggestions. _


	9. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box  
****(Words: 565)**

If there was one quality of hers that Serena Tsukino had always prided herself over, it was her perceptiveness and understanding of others' situations. After all who had figured out that Raye had secret feelings for Chad, and then helped her to come to terms with said feelings? Who had realized that Amy's real weakness was her shyness and then brought her out of her shell? None other than Serena Tsukino. Yes, Serena definitely had some of the best observational skills around. And thus, no, Serena was not as ignorant or as oblivious to Darien's change in behavior as she might appear.

At first she ignored it which was the most healthy and safe thing to do. But after a while it got to the point where even she couldn't pretend to be oblivious to what was happening. He would be taunting and cruel one minute and then sweet and caring the next. He had a bad habit of calling her names and making fun of her; but lately had developed a new one of hanging around and holding deep conversations with her about anything and everything which thinking back on always made her heart pound for some reason. A number of times she'd caught him staring at her; a few times she'd even caught him day dreaming. Slowly the man she considered her worst rival was changing.

Serena may not be the smartest person around but oblivious she was not. It didn't take her long to realize what was going on. Darien's symptoms were so obvious that the only reason Serena could think that the others hadn't realized what was happening was because they were so busy with their own lives and hadn't had time to stop and think about it. She suspected that Andrew might know. She'd seen him staring suspiciously at Darien too. Come to think of it, he'd been staring at her like that as well, but that was beside the point. The truth was she was worried about him. Yes, she admitted it. Even if Darien believed that she thought of him as her enemy, the truth was she didn't really. They had been through too much for her to not care about him somewhat. And thus she worried. A lot. In fact, if the others knew what she knew they would worry as well.

And that's why she took it upon herself to help him. He had a strange way of making her feel too much all at once but she still cared enough about him to want to help. And the best way to do so would be to first do some research. She may have been able to recognize the symptoms but that didn't mean she knew how to help him. This was a very delicate matter after all. He may not even be aware of it himself. But before she approached him about it she'd have to brush up on her knowledge in this area. After all the only real knowledge she had on the subject was from watching movies and reading books. It was time to pay the dreaded library a visit. The things she did for her friends...

This was why when Amy finally rushed into the library to help Serena with an emergency, she found, much to her deep confusion, her friend sitting at a huge table surrounded by textbooks on Schizophrenia.

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Also I would like to specially thank ARABELLA VIOLETTA for her wonderful reviews on every chapter. I actually wasn't planning to add any new chapters for a while but then I saw some of the comments you had left through my email and was inspired. So, my friend, these last two chapters I dedicate to you._


	10. Closet

**Closet  
****(Words: 644)**

The two glared at each other from where they stood nose to nose in the back storeroom/closet. Andrew had finally left in exasperation at trying to play referee between the two, yet neither noticed locked in their furious battle.

Darien tried to stare down the impertinent girl holding him by the collar of his shirt. Honestly, if he thought about it he couldn't remember exactly what had started this latest argument between them, only that Andrew had dragged them into the back to work things out without disturbing the other customers. But now she was starting to go too far. All he had done was call her a couple of names! Nothing to get physical about! "Meatball Head, I am telling you one last time to let go of me!"

Scowling Serena instead pulled the taller man closer so that he was more at her level. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?! Maybe you should stop picking on me first!"

"Well it doesn't take much to pick on you, now does it?!" He snapped back, blood boiling. He didn't know what it was about this particular girl but she always managed to drive him up the wall. It was like she knew exactly how to get under his skin and used it to her advantage. She was infuriating!

Serena growled shaking the furious man. "Listen here, you no good, worthless, scum!"

"What did you call me?!" Grabbing the raging girl he pulled her closer. "Don't you dare insult me like that," he hissed dangerously.

"Oh, does that sting?" Mockingly Serena smiled in triumph. "Hurts doesn't it, to have yourself put down and the truth stated. How you have any friends, I don't-_Mumph_!"

Furious to the point where no coherent thoughts were forming in his head he had done the first thing that came to mind in an effort to shut her up. Tugging her forward he had closed the remaining gap between them and slammed his lips down onto hers. Serena, in turn, didn't even pause before pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt which she still clutched and kissing him in turn with all the fury she was still feeling.

Slowly the frustration melted away giving way to something else and without thinking Darien found himself softening and gentling the kiss; his hands loosened their hold on her arms and slowly slid down to wrap securely around her waist bringing her even closer than before. In turn, Serena's eyes fluttered shut and her death grip on Darien's collar slowly loosened until she slowly slid her own arms up and around his neck gently threading her fingers through his soft hair.

Lost in each other completely, they didn't hear the approaching voices until they were right outside the door. Within a flash Serena was out of Darien's arms and leaning breathlessly against the opposite wall. In no better shape, Darien leaned heavily against the other wall desperately trying to get himself under control again. Trembling Serena hurriedly smoothed out her clothes, all the while avoiding the dark eyes of her rival before rushing out of the open doors the second Andrew followed by Lita walked in. Darien watched her go stomping on the urge to stop her and simply pick up again where they had left off. Taking a deep steadying breath he ran a shaky hand through his hair before following the beautiful girl out and back into the arcade leaving their highly confused friends still standing in the entrance holding the door open.

The next argument the two had ended as soon as it started as the second the two moved into each other's personal space the memory of what happened the last time invaded their heads leaving both flustered and blushing, unable to even remember what it was they were arguing over.


	11. One Touch

**One Touch  
****(Words: 349)**

Serena floated through the rose garden in the park dreamily admiring the sweet smelling flowers. Her head in the clouds she danced around a bush daydreaming about roses and romance.

BAM! The golden haired girl gasped in surprise as she slammed into someone. Instead of falling backwards, though, she was pulled into a muscular chest and found herself looking up into hypnotizing blue eyes.

Darien had been enjoying a relaxing walk through the rose gardens when someone slammed into him while turning a corner. He had reflexively pulled her back up and into his arms which is how he found himself holding Serena. All other thoughts vanished from his mind as he became lost in her eyes. Without thinking he pulled her closer, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist and the other holding her hand against his chest.

Serena was in no better shape. One hand clutched in his and the other trapped against his chest, she found it impossible to look away and suddenly felt as if she had no strength left in her body. If it wasn't for the fact that he was holding her up, she had no doubt she'd have slumped to the floor by now.

After a lifetime, though probably less than a minute in reality, the two suddenly remembered themselves and slowly, reluctantly pulled apart.

"I-I'm s-so sorry-" Serena stammered out, her arms wrapping protectively around herself as she stared blushing at the ground.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." The handsome young man continued to stare at the beautiful girl as if he wanted nothing more than to pull her back into his arms.

The two stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds before Serena recalled herself and hurried past him. Unable to resist she glanced back over her shoulder only to find Darien still standing there staring after her. Blushing, she quickly turned her head and rushed away.

Darien watched until she was hidden from his sight by the rose bushes, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

* * *

_**A/N: **I wanted to thank everyone for all their lovely reviews. I've decided that from now on I'll dedicate every drabble I post to one of my reviewers. This drabble is dedicated to BioSio for all their lovely reveiws and don't worry your English is really good! :) Also my previous drabble, Closet, I would like to dedicate to MoonPrincessNece for being so kind as to share her own personal experience with me like the one that took place in the story. Thanks!_


	12. Button

******Button  
****(Words: 428)**

"Idiot!" Even as she snapped at him her eyes once more slid down to glance at his bare chest. Forcing herself to look back up at Darien Shields and focus on their conversation she willed herself to not start blushing. "Why can't you watch where you're going?!" ..._why did he leave so many buttons on his shirt unbuttoned today._.."And the least you could do is apologize. After all, you're the one who ran into me!"

She barely noticed as Darien narrowed his eyes in annoyance as once again her eyes slid to his muscled chest. Swallowing hard she glanced in the opposite direction only to have her eyes once more on his chest a split second later. Again she forced herself to look away...at the ground, down the street, anywhere but at him. _God, why is it getting so hot all of a sudden..._Swallowing once more she resisted the urge to fan herself.

"I ran into you?! Excuse me, but it wasn't me who was barreling down the sidewalk. " Serena crossed her arms over her chest defensively before once more becoming distracted..._He looks really good in that shirt-NO-Come on, Serena! Focus! "...._if you were to walk like a normal person then this wouldn't happen all the time!"_God, how much does he work out...? _"Instead you not only ran into me but have the nerve to blame me and-"

Serena let out a growl of frustration cutting the irritated man off midrant. "Meatball Head-"

Frustrated and tired of not being able to focus Serena took two steps closer to Darien and grabbed the shocked man by his unbuttoned collar. "Erm-Serena-huh-wha-...?" He stuttered even as Serena quickly and efficiently buttoned up his shirt until only the last two buttons were left...debating on whether to leave them alone or not she decided to let them be as she didn't want him looking too prudish, just didn't want him distracting her is all.

With a smile she fixed his jacket collar and smoothed out the front for him before patting him on the chest and backing away. "Sorry, it was distracting me." Brushing back a loose strand of hair she smiled innocently up at the still gaping man in front of her and motioned for him to continue. "You were ranting...?"

"Um...yes...I mean, no...I was not ranting, Meatball Head!" He snapped trying desperately to pull himself together.

"You were ranting." Serena deadpanned.

Before Darien could retort Serena noticed the time and took off with a wail about being late leaving a still reeling Darien in her wake.

* * *

_**A/N: **As I didn't get all that many reviews for this latest chapter I'm dedicating it to both Arabella Violetta and MoonPrincessNece for being so kind as to leave me reviews. Please, pretty please do comment. I can see that I got a lot of hits and so know that people are reading. If you all would just take a couple of minutes to leave a few comments to let me know what you think I'd greatly appreciate it! Also at MoonPrincessNece best of luck for your story and I'm glad that I could be of inspiration to you! By the way if anyone wants to take one of these drabbles and expand on it you are welcome to do so. Just let me know and please do credit me for the initial idea! Thanks!_


	13. Things Left Unsaid

**Things Left Unsaid****  
****(Words: 547)**

"Answering is one thing...but you're not even looking at me..." Darien stated staring at the far wall trying to hide the disappointment he felt. What on Earth had made him think that she would agree to be his date to Andrew's Christmas party? This was all a foolish mistake...Of course she was going to say no.

"You're not looking at me either," Serena responded staring in the opposite direction her heart racing at the topic of conversation. He wanted her to be his date....He-Darien-the only guy that could make her heart race a hundred miles per minute -HE wanted her to go as his date...And he would be her date for the night if she would only say yes. But did she want to say yes?

Darien looked up in a bit of exasperation before turning and making his way silently over to stand in front of the gorgeous girl. She looked down with a blush before forcing herself to look up into his eyes shyly. _God, she's beautiful_...Forcing himself to focus on their conversation he took a few steps closer to her. "I'm looking now," he replied in a deep voice. Taking another step closer, he stared deep into her eyes. "Will you go with me?" Say yes....

Serena swallowed slightly as she got lost in his eyes which were staring so intensely at her. "I-I-umm..." Blushing, flustered, and stammering she looked down trying to gather her scattered thoughts. Darien watched her for a few seconds a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. _She's so beautiful when she's like this...so shy and flustered...maybe...._

Darien took another step closer and then another. "You...?" he asked prompting her to continue. Serena's head shot up and she froze at finding him standing barely inches away from her.

"I-" Her heart began to pound and she had no idea what was happening. _Wha-what was the question again? _

Acting on pure impulse, Darien reached forward, wrapped his arm around Serena's waist, and pulled her up against him surprising himself as much as her at his boldness. Serena gasped in surprise and stared up wide eyed into his eyes. Without even realizing it, she raised her hand to rest on his chest. For a few seconds the two continued to stare lost in each other's eyes. Slowly, Darien raised his other hand and brushed back Serena's hair. Her eyes fluttered shut, leaning into his touch as he slowly caressed her cheek. "Serena,will you be my date to Andrew's party?" came his husky whisper.

Slowly Serena opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. Hesitantly she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek surprising him as much as herself. Her eyes shining with emotions she smiled-

The sound of voices and the door being pulled open had the two freezing. Darien reluctantly let go of Serena and took a few steps away from her. "Oh there you are, Serena!" Lita and Raye rushed into the room. "Come on, we have to show u something! Excuse us, Darien." Before either could say a word Serena was being dragged out of the room behind her two friends. All she could do was glance over her shoulders and hope Darien could see his answer in her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **This drabble is dedicated to Amydali86 and gossamer memories for taking time to leave me their lovely comments! Also thanks to everyone else who left comments as well or simply read my story and enjoyed it! _

_Arabella Violleta-thanks for the encouragement and I guess I shouldn't be so downhearted that I didn't get so many comments since I too have a bad habbit of not leaving reviews for stories I absolutely adore. I suppose this is Karma getting back at me! ^-^_


	14. My Soul's Shelter

**My Soul's Shelter********  
****(Words: 311)**

Serena giggled in glee as she ducked out of Darien's reach flipping through the enraged man's wallet. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop her expression changing to one of shock. Darien quickly snatched his wallet away before giving her a fierce glare and storming back to his booth.

For a few seconds Serena continued to stand where Darien had left her a thousand emotions flashing through her eyes. Finally she walked hesitantly over to where her nemesis sat sipping his coffee.

"You carry a photo of me with you?" Darien choked on his mouthful of coffee and looked up in shock at the blushing girl in front of him. Nervously clearing his throat, he shook his head in denial. Without a word Serena snatched Darien's wallet from where it was sitting on the table next to him and flipped it open to reveal a lovely photo of herself.

"Oh, that." Darien blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck chuckling nervously. "Well yeah, of course I do." Serena stared at the man before her in wonder and confusion, her heart beginning to race. "Uh-you see, whenever I have a problem, no matter how difficult, I glance at your picture and it disappears," he murmured in embarrassment.

"Really...?" Serena asked softly hope and something else beginning to sparkle in her eyes. A shy smile lit up her face and she hesitantly stepped forward intending to give him a hug.

Darien nodded and slyly smirked "Mmhm…I simply glance at your picture and think to myself _'what problem could there be greater than this one?'_"

Serena blinked in confusion, and came to a stop inches away from him, the smile slowly slipping from her face. "IDIOT!" She shrieked shoving the guffawing man away and storming out of the arcade. Darien simply watched her go with a sigh of relief before mopping the perspiration from his forehead.

* * *

_**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Whimsical Mist who originally wrote a similar drabble for the Daa Daa Daa section titled Of Fairytale Endings and kindly gave me permission to rewrite it for my Sailormoon drabbles fic. Thanks a ton!!! Also special thanks to everyone who reviewed my drabbles! All your comments are really appreaciated._


	15. Comfortable Silence

**Comfortable Silence  
****(Words: 1,278)**

Night had fallen over the city and the rhythmic sound of crickets and other night noises filled the peaceful air. A young woman slowly made her way across the park half humming, half singing along to the song playing on her iPod.

"Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now." Singing and twirling about, Serena failed to see the rock in her path and gasped in surprise as she tripped over it. Catching herself she stumbled back a few steps letting out a sudden cry as pain shot through her leg.

The blonde haired girl winced as she bent over to clutch at her foot. "Ow...Oh man, this just had to happen right now..." With another wince Serena slowly forced herself to limp towards the direction of her house.

"OW!" Serena cried out as she stumbled over her hurt foot just as she reached the main sidewalk. Before she could hit the ground, she was safely caught and pulled back up. Shocked she found herself staring into worried blue eyes.

For a few seconds the two stared at each other in a trance before Serena finally looked away shifting uncomfortably. Recollecting himself Darien gently helped Serena to stand up straight. "Honestly, how do you end up in these situations?" he asked, trying to cover up for his staring.

"Quiet!" Serena flushed in anger. "Do I look like I put myself in these situations on purpose?" With that she yanked herself out of his arms only to stumble again. Darien quickly reached over and steadied her again as she let out another cry of pain at the sudden jolt.

Tsking he bent over and tried to examine her foot. "You okay?"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped pulling her foot away. Darien pulled back holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Easy, I'm only trying to help." Once more he tried to examine Serena's foot only to have her shove him away with a growl.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" That said Serena turned her back to him and started limping down the sidewalk again. "Ouch!"

"Meatball Head!" Darien hurried forward to steady her only to have her shove him away once more.

"Just leave me alone! I told you I don't need your help!"

Darien let out a frustrated growl before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Just what the heck is your problem? What are you trying to prove here?"

For a minute the two just stared at each other in silence: Darien in frustration and Serena in shock. Finally Serena averted her gaze and shrugged out of his hold. "Look, I'm fine. I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." Turning her back to him, she once more began limping away all the while struggling to keep a calm face despite of the pain.

Darien watched her silently for a few seconds before shaking his head in annoyance. Suddenly Serena gasped and stumbled only to be once more caught by Darien. Before she could pull away he bent down and scooped her up bridal style.

"D-Darien! Put me down!" Serena stammered in embarrassment struggling to get out of his hold.

"QUIET!" She froze as Darien straightened up and shifted her into a more comfortable position. "Another word and I'll drop you!" He snapped. The stunned girl swallowed hard and found herself unable to say a word as the frustrated young man continued to glare at her in warning. Without breaking eye contact, Darien slowly began carrying her to the nearby arcade.

Neither of them said a word as Darien finally entered the empty arcade. It wasn't until he settled her gently onto a barstool and Andrew came rushing over in alarm did the two finally break eye contact.

Still stunned into silence Serena watched in shock as Darien instructed Andrew to bring him the first aid kit and call her parents to come get her. It was only when he lifted her foot to examine it properly did Serena let out a cry of pain. Darien immediately gentled his movements and slowly massaged her foot before winding a bandage around it. Every time she let out a whimper Darien would pause and gentle his movements even more. Serena watched in awe unable to remove her eyes from him. It was only when he stood up again that she realized he was finished wrapping up her foot.

The two continued to stare into each others' eyes, and Darien slowly reached over and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. Serena felt her eyes flutter shut for a brief second from his touch before she found herself staring at him again.

"No one is picking up at her house," Andrew interrupted the moment, joining them. Serena hurriedly averted her eyes from Darien's piercing blue ones and focused her attention on her worried friend. "Are you alright, Serena? Do you need to go the emergency room?"

Serena shook her head tiredly. "I'm fine Andrew. I think I just twisted it. I'll probably be fine if I keep off of it for a little. And my parents aren't at home. They went to watch Sammy perform at his school talent show."

Darien sighed before reaching over and picking her up bridal style again. "I'll take you home then." Dazed Serena could only nod as Andrew fretted about, telling Darien to be careful with her. Still staring into his eyes, not a word passed her lips as he carried her back out and helped her to settle into the front seat of his car.

Throughout the ride the two found themselves sneaking glances at each other, blushing and looking away when their eyes would meet. Finally they arrived at Serena's house and Darien got out and made his way over to Serena's side of the car. Opening her door he helped her out and then bent down and picked her up. Once more caught in each others' eyes, he carried her towards her house and didn't put her down until they were inside.

For a few seconds more the two continued to stare at each other. "I should go," Darien whispered still staring at Serena.

"Yeah," she agreed just as lost in his eyes.

Without thinking Darien leaned over and brushed a kiss across Serena's forehead. Slowly he pulled away brushing his hand gently across her cheeks. Serena's eyes having fluttered shut the second Darien had kissed her leaned into his touch unable to suppress a soft sigh.

"Good night," he whispered slowly pulling away.

Still in a trance her response was just as softly spoken, "Night." She didn't look away until he was long gone.

...

The next morning Serena woke up with a smile on her face. It was only when she tried to get up and pain shot through her foot did she realize that what had happened the night before hadn't been a dream. With this realization came a flood of memories, which were promptly shoved to the back of her mind.

"Serena, what the heck are you thinking? He wrapped up your foot and brought you home. No big deal. Just relax, and forget about it." Taking a deep breath Serena went about with starting her day and shoved the memories away. Though, they continued to silently plague her for the rest of the day.

On the other end, Darien too woke up with a smile. Remembering Serena's cute expressions he, on the other hand, began his day with a permanent smile.

* * *

_**A/N: ** The song Serena is singing in the beginning is Impossible by Shontelle.  
_

_Sorry for not updating in so long. __This drabble is dedicated to Kana07 and thegolden1. Thank you everyone for your reviews. As I promised I'm going to continue to dedicate each drabble I post to one of my reviewers so please review! :)_


End file.
